K1-B0 (Canon)/Muhammedmco
Summary K1-B0 (キーボ Kībo), preferring to be known as Keebo (Ki-Bo in the original Japanese), is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the Killing School Semester, featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. He has the title of Ultimate Robot (超高校級の「ロボット」 chō kōkō kyū no “robotto” lit. Super High School Level Robot), owing to his robot body. He is a creation of Professor Idabashi. After becoming one of the students that were chosen in a killing game, K1-B0 would be one of the survivors through the massacre that happened between his friends, until he and 4 remaining students survived till the end, with one of them, namely Tsumugi Shirogane, The Ultimate Cosplayer, being the mastermind behind all of this, and it was later revealed that K1-B0 was originally a camera to broadcast the Danganronpa show to the outside world. However, after some twists of events, which were caused by the audience that were watching the killing game upon realizing how horrible it is, which caused them to immediately refuse for the Danganronpa show to continue, K1-B0 proceeded to destroy the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, but made sure to keep Shuichi Saihara, Himiko Yumeno and Maki Harukawa alive, before smiling for the last time, activating his self-destruct function before flying towards the dome of the Academy, causing it to explode, and allowing his remaining three friends to survive and make it out to the outside world, ending the killing game once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 1-A Name: K1-B0, Also can be called Keebo Origin: Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Gender: Genderless as a robot. Referred to as a male Age: 18 physically and mentally Classification: Robot, Ultimate Robot, Ultimate Hope Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Durability, Electricity Manipulation with the Electrohammer, Light Manipulation (Has a flashlight function), Heat Manipulation (Possesses a hairdryer function by exhaling warm, loud "breath" from his mouth), Sound Manipulation (His singing can make people violently ill), Enhanced Senses (Has a zoom function which can amplify his mediocre vision by a hundredfold, augmented hearing, a voice recorder function, and a function which allows him to print out images from his own memory), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Eats electricity like normal human food) and Water Manipulation (He is waterproof, despite being a robot) | Previous abilities and features, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Information Manipulation (Has a "maturing AI" that boasts advanced learning functions and recording functions), Technological Manipulation, Information Analysis, Energy Projection, Reactive Evolution (Adapts to his surroundings to gain more knowledge about his enemies to pinpoint weak points in them), Afterimage Creation, Self-Destruction Attack Potency: Human level (The weakest out of the 16 students prior to his upgrades. His powers is described to be that of an ordinary citizen) | Outerverse level (Effortlessly sent an Exisal flying with a single kick. Killed Tsumugi Shirogane and Monokuma with ease) Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Tsumugi Shirogane | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Normal Human (Has the strength of an average citizen) | Irrelevant (Killed Tsumugi with ease) Striking Strength: Human Class | Outerversal Durability: City Block level (Got thrown by both Tenko Chabashira and Gonta Gokuhara) | Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless (Doesn't tire as a robot) Range: Standard melee range normally. Several meters to Kilometers with weapons Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: K1-B0 is a robot equipped with high technology and advanced functions created by Team Danganronpa as the "eyes" of Danganronpa audience from the outside world. K1-B0 has a "maturing AI" that boasts advanced learning functions and recording functions. Similar to a human, he originally knew nothing and matured by learning. He uses calculations to express emotions, but he is very socially awkward when compared to humans. According to K1-B0, his strong AI was programmed such that his mental age would reflect his appearance. Weaknesses: There is a button on the back of K1-B0's neck. If it's pressed, then it would render him practically unconscious until the button is pressed again. Key: Pre-Awakening | Awakened Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 1